addiction
by blackrabbit623
Summary: Opposites. Secret love. Everything about her was so addicting
1. Chapter 1

She was lost in such a big school all she knew was that he would be in the abandoned music room doing a gentlemanly club activity from all the detailed letters he wrote her she couldn't believe she was lost until she started following the sounds of giggling swooning girls she walked in immediately a group of boys in little kid costumes tamaki picked the girl up swirling her around and smiling then hugged her tightly

I can't believe your here

I was hoping to surprise you sooner but I got lost

What are you doing here?

I came to see you and share the exciting news

What is it?

Uh tamaki care to explain?

Shouldn't you know kyoya

King tamaki we should proceed with the festivities

Ah yes mimori you care to join?

I'd like to observe if you don't mind

Of course anything you want

He kissed her hand as she smiled softly they set her at a table across from kyoya

Kyoya here will be sure to keep you company

Tamaki gave kyoya a death glare kyoya was shocked to see him like that the girl just smiled

Watch over her kyoya!

I don't need a baby sitter just continue your work I don't wanna be a burden

I'll do as you say tamaki but I'd really like to know what your name is young lady

Mimori

How do you know tamaki?

What? You really don't know?

She looked over at tamaki smiling softly It makes sense why he wouldn't talk about me cause he didn't know till now that he would ever see me again

He held her hand she looked up shocked smiling at him there moment was interrupted by a group of swooning guys surrounding her attacking her with questions kyoya carried her away into his limo

Sorry about the boys at our school... we should hide out they'll be pretty determined to find you

So where to then?

My place seems to be the least annoying

Sounds like fun. .. so has he been happy

Seems to be he's in love just won't admit it

Yeah with the girl dressed as a guy

Ah so you've noticed She began to squarm around as she admired the size of his house he was entertained watching her she leaned into him he began to blush from the closeness

Can I see your room?

He held her hand leading her she began to jump on his bed

Wow this room is great and huge

She fell back on to the bed It's so soft and bouncy and comfy to sleep in I bet. That's why you hate getting up in the morning right?

She threw the covers up over her head curling up like a day he laughed at her reaction

How'd you know

With a bed this comfy who'd wanna wake up

She was smiling rolling around he smiled kneeling on the side of his bed watching her as she rolled up in his blanket all over his bed

Having fun?

Tons

She stopped rolling and laid there completely bundled facing him

I might fall asleep in your amazing bed

He brushed the hair out of her face to look into her eyes he smiled blushing

Your such a dork

She smiled softly touching his cheek It's nice when you smile He blushed grabbing her hand intertwining his fingers with hers holding her hand

Kyoya will you stay with me

Of course Mimori

He climbed into her holding her in his arms her head was against his chest she felt warm and safe snuggling closer into him he could feel her breathing against his skin they gazed into each others eyes he brushed his thumb against her cheek he leaned in slowly kissing her lightly once he felt her kiss backhe got more aggressive kissing her with more feeling and passion rolling them over pinning her to the bed she melted into his actions he slid his hand down her thigh gripping it hard pressing himself against her he began to kiss down her neck she tried to catch her breath moaning a bit he grinded into her making her gasp he loved every sound she made he wanted to feel, hear, and taste all of her his hands began to wander all over her body as he kissed her passionately he removed her clothes leaving her exposed to him she began to blush intensely looking away from him he gazed into her eyes

Your beautiful

He kissed her continuing his actions he entered her causing her to cling to him she felt pain he moved slowly inside her till she started to moan then he started slamming into her they were so addicted to each other he couldn't get enough he felt like he was drowning in everything about her and she felt the same clawing at his back as he pounded into her feeling her walls surround his dick sending him over the edge as he came deep inside her filling her with his hot seed she soon followed as he rode out the orgasm he kissed her passionately holding her close both catching their breathes cuddling

Mimori your falling asleep

No I'm not just resting my eyes

He smiled kissing her forehead

You should rest

I wanna spend time with you

I'll be here when you wake up

She held his hand

Promise?

Yes I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later:

He startled awake to the sound of his phone ringing he smiled feeling the warm body still pressed up against him he rolled her over to get up and answer his phone

Hello?

Kyoya I've been calling you for hours where did you run off to?

Tamaki?

Are you ok kyoya?

Yes... just woke up

Ah! So your at home well be right over

He hung up right away staring down at Mimori admiring her admiring her body and beauty she slowly opened her eyes when she saw him she smiled he bent down running his hands through her hair He kissed her softly

Tamaki's coming over?

You heard?

Guess we're gonna have to get dressed

She began to redress he hugged her from behind kissing her neck she smiled placing her hands on his she hears the others she spun to face him and place one last soft kiss on his lips

Thank you kyoya

She walked out to greet the others he followed after he composed himself he walked out to see tamaki hugging her tears in his eye she comforted him

Mimori your as beautiful as ever. You've grown up so well.

Who is she?

Yes why are you so sad milord

I'm not sad I'm happy this is my little sister

Kyoya was super shocked and didn't say a word everyone else seemed super happy about the fact she was tamaki's little sister

What!

No way!

You have a sister?

Yes she was taken away when we were younger... she's finally come back to me

I'll go fetch us some snacks and drinks to celebrate

Kyoya made his way out everything running through his head he couldn't help but feel the same towards her he was addicted to everything he wanted her all to himself he loved how he made her feel he felt bad it was his best friends sister

It's not a crime

Mimori?

He turned around to see her smiling softly

What we did. How we felt. It wasn't wrong

Your my best friends little sister

Be happy kyoya

he was about to walk out when he grabbed her hand pulling her in kissing her passionately pressing her against the wall then whispered in her ear

I can't let you go

I won't let you go

She grabbed his head kissing him with just as much passion as he had done before she pressed her forehead against his smiling and blushing she ran off leaving him breathless blushing And touching his lips

Next day:

Kyoya I have a mission for you

Yes tamaki?

You are to watch over Mimori

You sure you want me to do it?

Of course I trust you

Why all of a sudden my grandmother's coming I need Mimori to be safe and stay with you for the time being. Please I'm being you take very good care of her

I promise tamaki I'll protect her with my life

Big brother is everything ok?

Yes kyoya was just asking me if you'd like to spend the night at his house

He could tell she was sad she could tell tamaki was lying

Grandmothers coming

Her head was down kyoya couldn't hold back anymore he held her in his arms she slowly wrapped her arms around him feeling safe she stopped shaking and began to smile looking up at him he touched her cheek and gazed into her eyes the moment was interrupted by tamaki's idea

The beauty and the beast

What

Long lost lovers the idea for the next ball. Mimori your the beautiful princess and kyoya the beast he's the scariest and complete opposite from Mimori

Total opposite?

Yeah!

Let's get to it gang

Isn't that bad?

Opposites attract

Plus Mimori is exactly what you need for that ice heart if yours

She placed her hand on his chest smiling kissing his cheek he held her face gave her a smirk and was about to lean in for a kiss till he noticed his surroundings he straightened up letting her go walking out adjusting his tie she was concerned following him alone to the next room he was leaning against the piano she shut the door behind her

Kyoya you ok

Once he heard her voice he couldn't hold back anymore he quickly walked toward her lifting her up to straddle him pressing her against the door kissing her passionately his hands couldn't help but explore all over her body he could never stop wanting her, thinking about her she plagued his very existence and he only wanted more she grinned against his already painfully hard cock which cause her to shiver she released his cock from his pants stroking him he groaned resting his head on the crook of her neck she kissed his cheek which he slowly replaced with his lips as he slowly slipped inside her immediately feeling her walls tightening around him she gasped as he entered her she held back moans since everyone else was in the next room she scratched his back he bit her neck as he slammed into her harder and deeper with each thrust he came deep inside her spilling his hot seed filling her up She one else between his legs sucking him as her rode out his orgasm he ran his hands through her hair as she licked up his cock twirling her tongue and sucking slightly cleaning his cock of the cum


	3. Chapter 3

He was trying so hard to get his place ready for her the room he placed her in was right next to his it had a secret passage leading to his room through the closet he would be trying everything in his power not to be going through there every chance he got he couldn't stop mentally kicking himself for taking advantage of her again but he couldn't hold back she made him so weak he couldn't stop the memories of her skin against his or her taste or how she looked as he pounded into her or when she licked his cock clean of his cum he was getting ridiculously hard he heard the doorbell and snapped out of it he ran downstairs almost busting his face he tried to straighten up a bit before he opened the door but was caught off guard when the door opened hitting his head he was knocked out when he woke up he saw mimori's face as she checked the cool towel on his forehead

Are you ok?

What happened?

My brother hit you with the door

Where is tamaki?

Once he questioned it she instantly gave a sad smile

He got called off by grandma

He immediately tried to console her placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her lightly on the lips she smiled genuinely happy he returned the smile she stood up looking out the window

This house is incredible... you didn't have to agree to take care of me kyoya I can manage on my own

Tamaki asked me to protect you

Only because he feels guilty but it's not his fault

From your reaction to even mentioning your grandma he has the right to worry

Her head was down she walked to the door

I'm going for a walk.

He was about to follow her

Alone.

She walked out he was blushing intensely and thought best to get back to work till he realized she'd get lost trying to find the door he went after her looking all over for where she could be but there was no sign of her he walked into her room to see her sleeping in her bed he went over to take a closer look she had a dark blush on her face and was breathing heavily he picked her up and carried her to the car taking her to the hospital it was two in the morning when tamaki finally responded to Kyoya calls he sat in the chair beside her bed holding her hand

What happened!? Is she ok!?

She had a panic attack. She's doing better.

That's good I'll be right there.

He turned to look at her she wasn't sleeping anymore she had her hand out for him to give her his phone he seemed shocked but handed over the phone

Tamaki.

Mimori I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I'm sorry I left you alone I'm sorry it's all my fault

Stop it tamaki!

Her entire body was shaking as her head was down.

Kyoya's taking good care of me. I'm happy and safe don't worry big brother good night

She hung up the phone and looked out the window he approached the side of her bed

Thank you kyoya

Mimori You ok?

He ran his hands through her hair she clung to him wrapping her arms around his stomach he could feel the tears leak through his shirt he held her till she fell asleep again


End file.
